Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya
by sakura rakuen
Summary: Complete! A series of oneshots, each depicting a part of Kuchiki Byakuya's life. Reviews welcome. I do not own Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

1. Strength, to Kuchiki Byakuya, means much more than it would to anyone else.

He had to find strength to live up to the expectations placed on him since birth.

_"Captain,"_

_"Clan Leader,"_

_"Head of the Four Noble Houses,"_

He had to find strength in order to master Senbonzakura.

_"Until you can prove that you can kill me, I'll never serve you,"_

He had to find strength to break the Clan's rules.

_"Hisana, will you marry me?"_

He had to find strength to make a promise.

_"I will find your sister, HIsana."_

He had to find strength to shatter tradition once more.

_"I am adopting Rukia, if she consents."_

He had to find strength to promise the impossible.

_"No matter what happens, I will obey the law,"_

He had to find strength to deal with death.

_"Kuchiki Hisana is ill, Byakuya-sama."_

_"Kaein and Miyako will be buried this weekend, Kuchiki-taichou,"_

He had to find strength to ignore his heart.

_"Kuchiki-taichou, Rukia will be executed tomorrow. Do yuo wish to see her?"_

_"No,"_

He had to find strength to choose a path.

_"If I were you, I'd go against the rules,"_

He had to find stength to admit the truth.

_"Hisana was your sister."_

But he was never strong enough.

**A/N: I wrote this chapter because I wanted to bring to light how strong Baykuya has had to be since birth. He had so may responsibilities, and so many things that broke him. Any normal person would have fallen into depression, but he continued to act normally. He never showed how he felt, although it hurt him even more inside. That's why I respect him, and I think he's the strongest shinigami.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

2. The first time Senbonzakura spoke to him was the night before he was due to enter the acedemy. His parents, had they been alive, would've been proud. At first he thought he was dreaming. Before him stood a goddess, shimmering slightly. Her flowing white kimono was embellished with hundreds of tiny pink cherry blossoms, and her long raven hair almost glowed. She had fixed him with a haughty satre from her sparkling violet eyes- and slapped him.

Actualy, _slap_ wasn't the right word. It was more of a slash. Her perfect white hand had moved gracefully as it stuck, and when she drew it back, blood was dripping from it. Byakuya's eyes widened in shock as he realized his cheek was bleeding. He had thrown her his coldest glare, but she had countered with another slap.

"_Do you seriously believe __**you **__will ever wield me_?!" she had asked furiously, before dissapearing in a flurry of pink petals.

Almost unconsiously, he had reached up to wipe the blood from his face- but it was gone. His fingers traced the place where the wound had been, only to find smooth skin. Not even a scar. Only then did he allow himself a smile.

At the acedemy, months passed without a similar incident, but he thought about it every day. He examined his zanpakuto frequently, searching for answers to questions that he didn't even know. One day, he had finally had enough. He locked the door to his room. Drawing out his zanpakuto, he stared at it for a moment before he spoke.

"Tell me your name," he ordered.

Senbonzakura had answered him, but not kindly. She had materialized with a rage and slashed at him until he was almost unconcious. He was taken to fourth division, where he shocked and worried the Kuchiki Clan by refusing treatment. Instead, he requested a day off from the acedemy for personal training. They had relunctantly agreed.

He had gone to an open field, armed with nothing but his bare hands. He drew out his sword once more and placed it on the ground. Kneeling before it, he let his cold expression drop.

"Please tell me your name," he had asked humbly.

This was not a normal zanpakuto- ready to be summoned by force or revealing itself when it deemed appropriate. His zanpakuto was a goddess, and did not serve its weilder. She had made it obvious that they were to work as equals in battle.

This time she appeared with a smile.

"Senbonzakura," she had answered, before turning back into a sword.

He held it vertically, her spirit guiding him. "Chire, Senbonzakura." At once the smooth, supple metal of his sword melted into a thousand glowing cherry petals. They were still a sword, he had to remind himself. "_Direct them," _Senbonzakura urged. He did so, and neatly cut a nearby bush to dust.

That night, having succesfully mastered his shikai, he talked with Senbonzakura.

"_What do you think about bankai_?" she asked immediately. He paused.

"I...may not be strong enough yet," he admitted.

"_Then I will make you strong_," she told him simply. He could only nod.

They began training at dawn, and although at first he was worried that only a few hours a day might not be enough, he was quickly proven wrong. After the first hour he was staggering to his room for bandages. She took pity on him and told him to rest for a while, but he stubbornly refused. She had smirked then, and given him a brief look of approval before charging once again. By the time classes started, he felt certain that he'd lost about half the blood in his body.

All the lessons afterwards were a blur. Sure, he looked attentive and wrote everything down dutifully, but his mind was constantly replaying the morning's battle. He remembered every turn and shunpo he had taken, every kido spell he had fired- and every wound he had taken. And he knew that it would not happen again tomorrow.

However, all of his plans for the next day were harshly interrupted when he exited the classroom- only to face a thick fist hurling at him. But after an entire morning of bankai training, he wasn't going to be hit with such a clumsy move. He ducked and shunpoed behind the attacker, drawing out is sword as he did so. He swiftly raised his hand and struck with the hilt, right on the back of the neck. The guy fell unconcious immediately.

"_Accupressure? Interesting..._" Senbonzakura whispered softly.

Unfortunately, half the acedemy had just witnessed everything. He was taken to Toroshima Kamoho, the 'principal'. His opponent's body- Ganomu Omiru- was taken to fourth division.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Toroshima was roaring a few minutes later. The chubby, redfaced man was spraying spit everywhere in fury. "A KUCHIKI FIGHTING ON-"

"You couldn't really call it fighting, it was far too one-sided for that," Byakuya interrupted. Toroshima seemed to remember who he was talking to.

"Bu-but I mean...why?" he asked, struggling to keep his tone even.

"I was emerging from class and a fist is coming towards me. Was I supposed to stand still?" he retorted cooly.

"Of course not, but-"

"Then I see no reason to continue this accusation," was the response. He left without another word.

For the next week or so, students were always talking about his 'fight'. The elders of the Kuchiki Clan finally put a stop to it, but not before he had to endure a two-hour long scolding.

"Do you know why-" he began, but one of the elders already answered.

"Byakuya-sama, he did it just to provoke you, so you would act impulsively and taint your name...Byakuya-sama, wait!"

He had already left. He was seething, although fortunately his face betrayed nothing. A few shunpoes later, he was standing right outside of fourth division. It was then that Senbonzakura spoke.

"_What do you plan on doing?"_

"Challenge him to a spar,"

"_You idiot, for what purpose? It would only further taint your name. Retreat now, or I will make you._" came the threat, in a cold, inhuman voice. He stopped. "_Listen. This is pathetic. He is in his final year, and already mastered his shikai. You would still win, but only if I cooperate with you. And I don't plan on doing that._"

The next weeks were devoted to bankai training, at dawn every day. He was careful not to let his performance in his classes suffer- he was determined to never taint the Kuchiki name again.

By the end of his first year in the acedemy, he had achieved Bankai. But it was not enough.

The next five years were devoted to mastery of kido and hakuda. Although he could've graduated in an instant had he announced his bankai, he prefered to keep it a secret. The clan was dissapointed that he had not graduated earlier, but they hid their dissapproval just like he hid his bankai.

When his graduation finally came, he requested to be put in 13th squad under Captain Ukitake. He was given the titile of seventh seat. He spent a little more than a year there before he was informed that the previous Sixth squad captain, Tobani Ichabura, had retired to Central 46. It was a bit sooner than he would've liked, but his chance to become a captain was finally here.

He passed the captain's exam easily. He didn't care for his clan's empty flattery or Ukitake's pleasant suprise. All he cared about was what had happened as soon as the sleek white captain's haori was slipped on. For the first and only time, Senbonzakura had smiled.

A/N: Here's how I picture the academy: 5 days of classes, weekends off. All students are given a sword that eventually becomes their zanpakuto when they enter. So, what do you think? It's a lot longer than chapter 1, so I don't know what to say. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

3. Kuchiki Byakuya can proudly say that he has only lost his temper once in his lifetime.

Sure, a lot of things could get him annoyed or angry, but he never lost control. Well, almost never.

It had happened about a month after he had married Hisana. There were rumors flying everywhere, and he had done his best to ignore them. But one day, Hisana had asked him if they could eat out, and he obliged. They were rounding a corner when Oomaeda Gobakuniru, an unseated shinigami from twelfth division, had walked up to them.

"You married filth, look at that trash! I can't believe you went through with the wedding. Sure, she's pretty, but lots of whores are." he stated, drawing out his zanpakuto. "Disgraced the noble houses. And-"

"Get inside, Hisana," Byakuya told her calmly, and she obeyed, although he could see she was seething. As soon as she dissapeared through the restaurant's doors, he drew out Senbonzakura.

"_Oh, this is a bit cruel, you know. He's so weak, he'll die before even touching me,_" she chided. He paid no attention, he merely looked up into the thick face of Gobakuniru..

"Ike, Suzume!!!!!"

"Chire, Senbonzakura,"

His zanpakuto was destroyed first, in a flurry of glowing cherry petals. The man's portly face was set in shock and fear. But Byakuya didn't stop at that. He would've, if it were not for the man's excessive mouth. Much like his nephew, Oomaeda Marechio, Gobakuniru didn't know when to stop talking.

"Is that all you can do? Hah! I'll have Suzume back by tomorrow! You seriously thought you could beat me with such a pathetic sword!? Won't your slut be mad that you lost? I bet-"

Byakuya snapped. His features were thick with rage, and Gobakuniru stopped out of fear.

"Kill him. Don't let there be any remains."

"_I see,_" murmured Senbonzakura, once she heard what Byakuya ordered. She circled Gabakuniru briefly and struck.

He was cut to ribbons, but the attack continued. Again and again she shredded through him, until he was reduced to a mess of blood and dust. She had been careful to cut off his mouth first.

Immediately afterwards, Byakuya had sheathed Senbonzakura and entered the restaurant. No speck of blood stained his clothes, and his expression was unreadable as always.

"What happened?" demanded Hisana, as soon as he began eating.

"What do you think happened? I disposed of him," he answered her calmly, but she could read him well by now, and knew immediately.

"You killed him." she said slowly.

"Yes."

"You didn't have to,"

"I lost my temper."

She didn't have a response to that, instead she gazed at him openmouthed.

"What?" he asked, a bit unnerved by her reaction.

"Byakuya-sama, you- you _never_ lose your temper," she whispered disbelievingly.

"Take a look outside and see the results of when I do," he replied. She stood up and rushed out the door. When she came back, she was smiling.

"I knew it had to be a joke. There's nothing out there except some scattered ashes and...and blood..." the truth hit her, and her expression changed to one of horror.

"You did that!?"

"Technically it was senbonzakura,"

"But- but..."

"Sit down, Hisana. Dessert should arrive soon."

A/N: "Ike" means "go" and I believe "suzume" is "sparrow". I hope this chapter is okay, I'm running out of ideas for what to write. Review and tell me what you'd like in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

l

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

4. At the academy, Byakuya, Yoruichi, Urahara, and Kaien had always been inseperable. But the time came when Yoruichi and Kisuke graduated- Kaien had graduated after his first year- leaving him by himself.

He worked hard and, after graduating himself- took seventh seat of thirteenth division. By then, Kaien was already vice-captain. Kaien never let him forget that he was the superior officer, constantly giving him orders as a joke.

"Kuchiki! I demand that you get that girl, Goni Miyako, to go out with me!"

"The third seat?"

"That's the one! For some reason, she keeps rejecting me, so I figure you should do it."

"What makes you think I will?"

"I am your lieutenant!"

"I am the head of the noble houses."

"I'm no longer a noble house,"

"That doesn't excuse you."

"Being the head doesn't excuse _you_, either!"

"Please tell me this is a joke."

"Nope. It's a real order."

With a venemous glare, Byakuya made his way towards the grove of plum trees, where he had once heard Kaien say Miyako liked to do her paperwork. He found her there, sitting under the shade of a tree, busily scribbling down what looked like an important report.

"Goni Miyako?"

She looked up, annoyed, until she saw who she was speaking to. Leaping to her feet, she gave him a formal bow.

"Kuchiki-sama!"

He returned the bow, and decided not to waste any more time.

"Kaien requests that-"

"I will not go out with him! Did you know, last week he sent Kiyone and Sentarou to ask the same thing? They kept interrupting each other- and when they finally go it out, I had already left."

"That is why I'm here this time."

"Look, I wouldn't mind going out with _you_, but Kaien...he's just not my type."

"Then what is your type?" he asked, ignoring the first part of her previous sentence.

"Someone who can fight well, and who has dark hair, and is tall, and who treats everyone fairly, and..." she trailed off as she realized who she was describing.

"It seems that Kaien is your type."

They were married the following month. Miyako thanked him personally at the ceremony, and Kaien offered to promote him to fourth seat. He refused Kaien's offer, suprising them both by announcing that he was ready to try the captain's exam, as soon as he was given the chance.

"Think of it as your wedding gift from me,"

"Hey! A rich guy like you should be able to get something more expensive!" Kaien laughed.

"As a matter of fact I did."

Kaien crashed the car on his first try, so Byakuya had to buy another, which he entrusted to Miyako. In the following years, Kaien always complained that "she can drive that real world trash, but it always throws me off!"

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! This idea was from one of my friends, she wanted to see Byakuya play matchmaker...sort of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

5. Kuchiki's Byakuya's birth was one of the most celebrated events in Kuchiki Clan history. The elders, Yamamoto, and even Unohana verified that he had a phenomenal reiatsu; he could grow up to become one of the most powefrul captains in all of Soul Society. For days all Sereintei could talk about was the baby wrapped up in silk and satin, sleeping in the Kuchiki manor. Hardly anyone knew the truth about his birth.

His mother, Kuchiki Diyamo, had given birth to twins. But one of them lacked reiatsu, and his father had ordered it to be killed before his wife regained conciousness. She never found out that she had had two babies. So Byakuya grew up as an only child, not knowing that his brother had existed, however briefly. Then, one day, his father, Kuchiki Nagaraebu, had taken him aside and explained everything.

"You killed my brother?" Byakuya repeated in shock, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"I did what I had to. Be grateful _you_ were born with spirit power."

"You murdered you child," he spat out in revulsion.

"It wasn't my fault! What would sereintei- what would the clan- think if they knew that a son of my was weak?!"

Byakuya had no response. His eyes burned, and he felt himself shaking. He left without another word, keeping his gaze firmly on the floor.

"I'm sorry. But at least you got to live." his father said sadly. Byakuya hadn't closed the door yet, and he heard every word. His father died the next day, and his mother the morning after that.

Their funeral was attended by every nobility and captain in Sereintei. Byakuya stood throughout the entire ceremony; holding back his grief, fighting not to collapse and sob there and then. Ukitake, his teacher, was especially kind; offering comforting words at every opportunity. But it was Yoruichi who really helped him.

"Byakuya," she whispered, approaching him while he was bowed before his parent's graves. The ceremony was long since over. They were the only two there. "It's okay. I went through the same thing. And...and you helped _me_ thorough it."

"Yoru-" he tried to speak, but found that impossible. She leaned over to see what he had placed on the graves.

"Sakura," she tried to smile, "Your favorite,"

"It was hers, too," he choked out.

She hugged him then, sobbing onto his shoulder. He let a small wimper escape him.

"D-don't!" she wailed. "Stop it, Bya-kun! Y-you _need_ to cry!"

"I can't. They...would be ashamed of me." he struggled to keep him voice even.

"They're gone now! Bya-kun, I know you're sad...so please...I..." she dissolved into tears again. He did too, and they cried together; their tears flowing freely.

When dusk came, they hurried to clean up and get ready for the dinner the Kuchiki clan was hosting that night.

"It's okay, Byakuya," she said, giving his hand a small sqeeze.

"I know," he resumed his usual emotionless face.

They parted, and later on, when Baykuya donned the 'ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu' and kenseikan for the first time, taking on his role as the new clan leader, she smiled. He came to her afterwards.

"You're just smiling because I look ridiculous."

"Yeah," she admitted, shrugging.

"Thank you, Yoruichi,"

"Huh? What for?"

"You know what."

"Look, Bya-kun: any sevant of yours could've done the same. It's just that you scare them away with that face," she answered.

"No servant could've done what you did. I...just...thank you."

"Aww...you're welcome!" she punched his arm lightly. "Wow," she fingered his scarf. "Oooh, soft..." she murmured. "All I got was some icky cape," she whined.

"I'll let you borrow it if you beat me sparring,"

"How 'bout flash tag instead?"

"I'll lose,"

"That's my point."

He sighed softly. "Tonight. Eleven." he said. She grinned.

The next morning, he had a hard time explaining to the clan why the scarf was missing.

**A/N:** Do you like it? Somehow I feel a bit unsure about this chapter. Anyway, in this story, Byakuya's parents die when he (looks) 7. Yoruichi's already the Shihouin clan leader; and she (looks) 9. So, that's my story! Review and tell me what you'd like in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

6. One of Byakuya's favorite things to do was diving. Many people would be utterly shocked if they knew, so he kept it a secret. But once in a while he would get a gigai, go to the real world and compete in a diving contest. He always won. He even had all the medals locked away in a private chamber of the manor.

When he married Hisana, he decided to teach her diving. It was hard getting her a gigai without anyone knowing, but he managed in the end.

"Hmph. Why should I supply your whore with an extra-strong gigai?" Mayuri had complained.

"I suggest you do not anger me by calling her a whore. Didn't you ever wonder what happed to Oomaeda?"

"He was trash, insignificant. He probably got drunk and challenged Madarame, or some such thing."

"I can assure you that he didn't. Now, are you going to make the gigai or..." he left the rest unsaid. "May I remind you that I will soon become a captain, in addition to being head of the Four Noble Houses?" he added with a slight edge of manace in his voice.

The gigai was delivered the next day, and they left for the living world as soon as it arrived. Byakuya had prepared clothes for the trip, as shinigami robes or elaborate kimono would not do.

"Um...Byakuya-sama?" Hisana asked nervously, as she was perched on the diving board. He had reserved a pool just for the two of them to practice.

"It's alright, Hisana. Watch," he told her reassuringly. He took a deep breath and jumped, landing cleanly in the water. He resurfaced a moment later. "Jump," he called up to her, not bothering to raise his voice.

She did so, but landed horribly. He did not comment on that, merely swam over to her. Her voilet swimsuit matched her eyes, which at that moment were glaring at him furiously.

"You made it look so easy," she accused, splashing him. He blinked, and splashed back. They never really got to diving lessons, instead swam and splashed each other. Hisana laughed, and he would laugh too.

After a few hours, they got out of the pool, and Byakuya handed her a towel. She accepted it gratefully. For a while they sat on the deck, watching the shimmering water.

"Byakuya-sama," she began, but blushed and stopped.

"Hm?"

"You...uh...look...nice," she mumbled, her face almost purple. He blinked confusedly. He was wearing black trunks, and his hair, free of the keisenksan, hung elegantly around his face. But he blushed a bit, too.

They returned to Soul Society the following day, because Hisana didn't like the real world. It scared her; there were children everywhere, reminding her of Rukia. When they arrived back at the manor, she dissolved into tears. Byakuya hung back, feeling helpless.

"S-sometimes...I think I'll never fing Rukia," she sobbed. "I'll never get t-to apoligize for all I've-"

"Do not doubt yourself." Byakuya said firmly. In one swift motion, he scooped her up and sat her down on a couch.

"Bya-"

"Stop. Hisana, do you believe you will find her?"

"I-I don't know!" she cried, tears pouring down her face.

"Well, if you think you won't, why are you wasting your time?" he asked. She gasped, the tears stopping abruptly.

"But if you think you will," he continued, "then you can- and you should- keep searching."

She gave him a watery smile and hugged him. He didn't need to speak any further. Neither did she.

"So, do you think we could go diving again sometime?" she asked, after they broke apart.

**A/N:** I just love Byakuya and Hisana! Anyways, I hope everyone's been enjoying my story so far. Remember, I'm kinda new at this, so don't judge too harshly. I'll appreciate any suggestions, though. Oh, and by the way, I do not own Bleach. Wish I did, but I don't.


	7. Chapter 7

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

7. Every year, on her birthday, Rukia would discover an exquisite silk kimono wrapped in satin on her bed.

The first time, it had been a small shock. The pale blue kimono was embellished with a black dragon that twisted from the hem to the dark gold obi, where the pattern of snowy white clouds with silvery linings began. She had swept her hand across the fabric- it was obviously the best money could buy. As she had lifted it up to eye level, a single note had fallen out. In neat, plain hanwriting, were the words _Happy Birthday._

It had continued every year since.

One time it had been a dark green kimono with a design of bamboo, another time it had been a deep scarlet with white carnations and a light pink obi. Each time she was pleasantly suprised by their beauty. Each time the same note was attached. It was obviously Byakuya's doing, and each time she was grateful.

Byakuya was always careful to never show any emotion to Rukia, but he would always feel a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth whenever Rukia pranced out of her room on her birthday, her face glowing. She would always bow to him and say thanks, but it was always done timidly.

But the year that Aizen had turned traitor, they had grown closer. On January 14th, she found another kimono on her bed.

It was the loveliest she had ever seen. Pure white, with thousands of tiny pink cherry blossoms expertly woven in; it seemed to give off its own light. The obi was a magnificent shade of burgundy with silver strings entertwined into a pattern of sakura.

There was no note this time. She was afraid to touch it; it couldn't be real.

"Happy Birthday, Rukia," Byakuya said from her doorway. She spun around quickly.

"Nii-sama..."

"It was Hisana's," he went on. "I'm sure she would have wanted you to have it."

She took an uncertain step towards him, before crashing into him with a hug.

"Thank you, Nii-sama," she whispered. He knew she was crying, and hugged her back.

**A/N: **If you don't know, an obi is the sash thingy on a kimono. So, anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Ishasuki Mitochi**, who asked for a chapter with Rukia in it. Hope you liked it! (Even if it was a bit short)


	8. Chapter 8

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

8. People often wondered how Kuchiki Byakuya, a cold, aloof, perfect captain, had chosen Abarai Renji, a rude, brash, impulisve shinigami as his vice-captain.

There were many popular theories. One was that they were gay. The people who believed that were later sliced cleanly though the throat, courtesty of Senbonzakura. Another theory was that Rukia had begged her brother to let Renji be vice-captain. Zabimaru promptly drew blood from whoever spread that around. After a terrifing confrontation with Kuchiki elders, anyone who had spread rumors before stopped abruptly out of fear for their lives.

No one really knew the truth.

Byakuya had chosen Renji to make him stronger.

It was glaringly obvious how much Renji wanted to surpass Byakuya, and because he knew that Renji could never do such a thing, Byakuya chose instead to make him stronger for his own sake. It wasn't pity, and it definitely wasn't mockery. It was a lesson.

Byakuya knew that Renji was furious that he had adopted Rukia. Furious that he had, in a way, taken from him his only family. That was why Renji wasnted to surpass him. But it was wrong; Renji should find his own reason for strength, his own reason to fight. Renji finally understood this after Aizen's betrayal.

Hinamori's and Kira's captains had been kind and helped them train almost every day. Their captains had seen to it that they were happy. Their captains had become their friends. But their captains had also betrayed them.

Byakuya had left Renji to train on his own. Byakuya had never bothered with much more than a formal greeting every day. Byakuya had acted almost like they were strangers. But Byakuya had made Renji strong; he had steeled him to achieve bankai.

Looking back, Byakuya thinks he's been a good captain.

**A/N**: I dedicate this (short) chapter to all the people who wanted a story with Renji in it. Well, here it is! Sadly, I probably won't be able to update for 2 months, because I'm going to Europe for the summer. I'm so sorry! I'll get as much as I can done by next week, but there's no promise of another chapter too soon. (


	9. Chapter 9

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

9. Byakuya honestly pities Aizen.

Aizen, in his eyes, was no genius. Aizen was a failure.

Fooling all of Soul Society, piting everyone against each other, murdering Central 46...it was all amazing, but worthless. Aizen had betrayed everyone simply for power: he wanted to be God. And, truthfully, Byakuya scorns that idea.

Simply having the power to conquer the world doesn't mean that you can mantain that power. Reaching ultimate power also means reaching a limit.

Byakuya looks back on everything Aizen did, and sees nothing.

Tousen was truly blind. Not just in reality, but in life altogether. Tousen was committed to so many hopes, so many dreams, that he forgot which were his own.

Ichimaru was slightly puzzling, but his motives were actually simple: curiousity. Ichimaru wanted to see where Aizen would take him; he wanted to see if absolute power existed.

But Aizen was plainly deluded. He was so hungry for power that he never thought of what he would even do with it. He wanted to achieve God's place, but once he did, he wouldn't be able to live on. All of his work -years of careful planning and devising elaborate schemes- would be meaningless, because the power he so desperately searched for would overwhelm him.

Byakuya looks forward to the day when he meets Aizen in battle- because he knows it willl be extraordinarily easy to kill him. Even if Aizen has become God, he won't be a challenge. Even if Aizen has all the power in the world, he won't be able to use it.

So when the war finally comes, Byakuya won't be worried. It will be a massacre, and he doesn't care. The only reason he will even fight is to remind Aizen to never hurt Rukia again.

For that reason, he looks forward to the day when he will be able to slice Aizen's thoat, even if it _will_ be effortless.

**A/N**: Yay! I never thought I'd actually get this chapter done in time, but I did! Sorry if it's a bit confusing, but, hey, so is Byakuya! I figure his thoughts must be as complicated as him, so...

anyways, review! I'll actually try to get another chapter done by July (I leave on the 3rd), but I'm not making any promises.


	10. Chapter 10

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

10. Byakuya awoke as he heard her tears hit the floor. He heard her shuddering as sobs racked her body. He heard her trying to stifle the cries, and he saw her fall to her knees, sobbing harder than ever.

He got out of his bed and walked over to her carefully, but she turned her back on him, refusing to meet his eyes. He sighed, and closed his eyes for an instant. He was no good at comforting anyone, but would have to try. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he spoke.

"May I ask what happened?" he said, his voice softer than normal.

"Why...Why did you dive in front of S-shinsou?" She knocked his hand away and continued sobbing.

"I promised Hisana that I would-"

"I thought y-you had _died_! You...you have n-no idea...I was so scared..."

"...I'm sorry."

"That's not enough! Don't you ever _dare_ to do something so reckless again-"

"A war is approaching." he stated solemnly.. She gasped sharply, her sobs were replaced by rage.

"So? You are _not_ going to die in it, you are _not_ that weak!"

"Of course not, so why did you think Ichimaru had killed me?"

"I- you were so hurt...I've never seen you like that," she whispered, scared.

"And I promise you'll never see me like that again."

She looked up at him, her face erased of all tears and eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Another promise." tears pooled around her eyes and she trembled as they threatened to fall. She sat down on his bed and glanced at him reproachfully. Her dark eyes seemed void of all emotion; mirrors to his; before they once again showed concern and grief.

"I won't break it."

"Yes you will."

Byakuya offered her a faint smile to reassure her, and recieved one in return. Then she wrapped him into an embrace.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she told him strictly, and dissapeared.

"I won't, Senbonzakura," he assured her, and, sheathing her, left fourth divisionn.

**A/N:** Hmmm...I like my plot twist. )


	11. Chapter 11

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

11. Even after more than fifty years, Byakuya still remembers his wedding.

The clan had spared no expense, even though they were dissapointed at his bride, they seemed determined to at least make it clear that they were still a noble house.

Hisana had worn a stunning white kimono with entertwined silver threads in the hem and sleeves. She had stubbornly refused to have her hair done up- and instead wore it as she normally would. She had also refused makeup and a veil or hood. He remembers hiis reaction- he had walked up to her solemnly and picked her up, tossing her in the air. Her shriek had promptly died away into a laugh.

He had worn a plain but elegant black kimono with the Kuchiki Clan crest woven on the front. He had been allowed to wear his hair free of the kenseikan, which he did gladly.

Although many people commented on how amazing he looked, he knew he was nothing compared to Hisana.

Every captain, vice-captain, seated officer, and noble attended. Kaien and Miyako, along with Ukitake, were given seats of honor.

After the cermony, Hisana had changed into a deep red kimono with a magnificent obi of real gold and silver. Byakuya had changed into a priceless silk silver kimono and donned his scarf. They hurried to the reception to greet the guests, who did a very good job of acting polite; although Byakuya could clearly see the contempt in their eyes, even if she couldn't.

The food was superb. Dishes of kombu, sekihan, hamo, and various soups lay exquisitely on gold-embellished porcelain plates upon the silk table cloth. Sake, umeshu, shochu, along with every kind of tea imaginable; were served in porcelain cups that were decorated with silver markings.

Kyouraku had obviously headed straight for the sake, and had complemented Byakuya loudly about the quality of it. Everyone had found something to praise.

But the cake was possibly the most stunning item there.

Thirty feet tall, it was a rich chocolate and caramel lathered in thick, creamy white icing. It was designed to look like a garden, and various sugar-spun flowers and plants adorned it; so perfectly formed that many people thought them real. At the top was a luxurious cherry tree. The bark was solid chocolate, and the blossoms were made of the most expensive cream available. Under the tree were perfect, miniature versions of him and Hisana.

Some people had cried when it had been cut, thinking it too beautiful to eat.

Hisana had laughed and taken the first bite.

He still remembers, even though it's painful to.

He still remembers her face that day: alive with joy and unable to believe what was happening.

He still remembers; because it was the only time she had been truly happy, the only time she forgot her past.

A/N: I almost cried making this. Also, the japanese dishes that I described; don't pay attention to them. I don't know much about them. (You can research what they are if you want.) So, I'm sorry I haven't updated, but this is seriously the last time I'll get to for a while. So forgive me if the next chapter takes even longer. Thank you for reading anyways!


	12. Chapter 12

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

12. The worst thing about Hisna's death was that he knew she would never come back.

Members of a noble house were never reincarnated, as it was thought too dangerous for such reiatsu to be released in the human world. And since Hisana had joined the clan by marrige, she was also included in this rule.

He is grateful that Rukia, at least, will not suffer that.

He knows that he will, though.

He doesn't mind. He was born in Soul Society and will never abandon it. It's both his birth place and his coffin.

He doesn't care about that. He knows that it's better that way. It's taught him to respect his life and those of others.

But there's still a part of him that wishes otherwise.

The first time he had confided the secret to her was the week before their marrige. It had taken her a while to understand what he was talking about, but once she finally got it, she laughed carelessly.

"So what if I'm not reborn?" she had snorted, with a toss of her hair.

"But...don't you want to be?" he had asked cautiously.

"Byakuya-sama," she'd suddenly dropped her voice, and her face was serious. "If you don't get to be reborn either, I'm not sure I want to."

"But if you die before me-"

"Fat chance, _you're_ the one who's constantly fighting,"

"Hisana, I am being serious. If you die first, I want you to come back,"

"But I don't _want_ to come back as someone else. I want you to love _me_."

"...Very well. So you have no resevations about this?"

"Of course not, so quit worrying!"

He had been satisfied with that, and gone ahead and married her.

But now, with her gone...

He knew that it was his fault she wasn't coming back, and that hurt almost as much as her death itself.

**A/N: **OMG! You know what I just realized?! There are only 8 chapters left! NOOOO! Oh, well. Check out **Twenty Truths About Hitsugaya Toushiro**, it's my latest story. I'm planning on more "Twenty Truths" stories, so don't be sad that this one's almost done!


	13. Chapter 13

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

13. "Byakuya-sama," Hisana said lazily, "Can I see your bankai?"

They were sitting on a bench in the main gardens, and Baykuya had just returned from a mission.

"Why would you request such a thing?" he asked calmly.

"Because," she responded, "Your shikai is really strong, I want to see how powerful your bankai is."

"My bankai has four stages-" he began.

"You mean three," she corrected him.

"Four." he continued. "I have mastered three stages, but I have much to learn to master the last one."

"You? You always do everything perfectly..." she whispered, awed.

"Do you truly wish to see my bankai?"

"Of course!" she sounded eager now.

With a tiny frown, he stood up and drew Senbonzakura.

"Bankai."

Silver blades bloomed from the ground, and Hisana gasped.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi,"

Countless sakura petals flitted around the garden and circled Hisana, who giggled, more out of suprise than anything.

"Senkei,"

Four rows of brilliant pink swords appeared. He had to hurry, surely everyone must have sensed his reiatsu by now.

"Shukei, Hakuteiken."

Pure white shimmering wings and a halo formed almost instantly. Hisana looked paralyzed by shock and wonder.

"Tenshi ga hohoenderu." he finished. At once the wings around him shone gold, and he rose up,basking in the light. Worried now that someone might've seen, he let himself back down and sheated his sword in one fluid movement.

It took Hisana a while to recover.

"B-byakuya-sama..." she said weakly.

"As I stated before, I still have to master that last stage."

"So? That was amazing!" she beamed. Then she smirked.

"What?"

"Why _did_ you show me that anyway?"

"You asked," he retorted, a little taken aback.

"Right," she snorted. "You know you just wanted to show off,"

"Maybe," he answered. The next moment, he had lifted her up and shunpoed her into the manor.

Even at the speed he was going, she didi not miss his grin.

**A/N: **"Tenshi ga hohoenderu" means "The angels smile down upon us all." Anyways, let me make a few things clear: I'm back from vacation and I'll update more. Well, I'll try. My mom's gonna ground me, I wasn't supposed to be online, and I know my sis is gonna snitch on me. So, pray for me! (lol)


	14. Chapter 14

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

14. In sixth division, just as in eleventh, pink was a respected color.

In eleventh division, it was obviously because of Yachiru.

In sixth, it was because of Senbonzakura.

Byakuya's zanpakuto had become something of a legend; the silent, graceful killer who was so in tune with its weilder.

On his first day as captain, he had called all ranked officers into the coutyard and demonstrated his shikai on each of them in turn.

"I will release my zanpakuto, and you will attempt to cut me, at least," he explained, slightly amused at their stricken yet determined faces.

"Chire, Senbonzakura."

The rest of them released their swords almost in unison, and the next second they had all charged at him. He deflected every attack easily, never even moving from where he stood. They were all knocked down in a matter of seconds.

"Hoero, Zabimaru!" In that instant, Renji released his zanpakuto and made a direct course for Byakuya's throat- only to discover that the hand that held his sword was bleeding. And then he felt the single soft, lethal cherry petal against his throat. He collapsed, choking on his own blood.

Byakuya sheathed Senbonzakura and strode over to Renji, whose throat was still gushing blood. He directed a bit of reiatsu to his fingertips and muttered a few words. The next second, Renji was completely healed, although he looked utterly confused.

"Attend to the officers,"

His captain's order brought him back to reality, and he stood up and gave a respectul bow.

On his first day off, Renji bought a white yukata with pink cherry blossoms.

By the next day, the entire division was aware of what had happened. Byakuya's mere presence could quiet the entire courtyard, and any orders he gave were immediately followed. But there were still several shinigami who would always stutter in front of him, or who would tremble when they were near him.

"I realize that many of you are fearful," he addressed the shinigami who were training in the western grounds.

"However," he continued, because a few people showed signs of interrupting. "That is not tolerated in my division. Anger dulls the blade, overconfidence softens it, and fear shatters it."

Sixth division soon gained the reputation of honor, courage, and calmness in the face of danger.

_"Just like their captain."_

A/N: A yukata, by the way, is like a lounging kimono, worn when relaxing. I'm sorry for the delay in updating, but I finally posted this. What do you think?


	15. Chapter 15

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

15. Byakuya had never felt so weak. So worthless.

What was he supposed to do, honor his promise to Hisana, or honor his promise to his parents?

The choice was painfully clear, but he couldn't act.

Why couldn't he? Ever since he had married Hisana, his position didn't seem important. His image wasn't a huge priority.

He was free to do anything, but he still stubbornly clung to the rules he knew were wrong.

He distanced himself from Senbonzakura, and he knew she was worried about whether he would act in time.

Senbonzakura and Hisana, he recalled, had been great friends.

Rukia was going to die, and he was just going to sit and watch. He was disgusted by himself, he loathed what he was doing.

Every morning that he awoke to seemed wasted on him.

As The Head of the Four Noble Houses and Sixth Division Captain, he knew he had the authority to demand that Central 46 lessen Rukia's punishment. But he couldn't do it.

As well-connected as he was, he knows he could have broken her out. But he couldn't do it.

And being as strong as he was, he could have easily defeated the ryoka with one kidou spell. But he didn't do it.

He knows he could have saved her at any time during her execution. But he didn't.

By the time he had made a decision, it was too late. She was safe, of course, but Kurosaki and Abarai lay dying in the dirt, and Aizen had already retrieved the Hougyoku from her soul.

Urahara had warned him about this, that was why he made sure that Rukia was given a normal rank instead of an officer's seat in her division. But it hadn't been enough.

So when he felt Ichimaru's reiatsu, he had flash-stepped from the Kuchiki manor to Sokyoku Hill.

He barely felt Shinsou stab him, but he saw Rukia's eyes widen and he heard Senbonzakura's scream.

It didn't matter. She was safe.

Every drop of blood he shed was an apology for every time he had hesitated.

He just hoped she forgave him.

**A/N: I had to write this, because it hurt me to imagine the pain Byakuya was feeling. I know how it feels to be trapped between two important promises, and it just keeps cutting away at your heart until you feel empty and helpless. It sucks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

16. His fight with Renji had shaken him.

In reality, he wasn't too impressed with Renji's power. Almost everyone who had served under him hadbeen driven to work harder, trying to surpass him. He was used to it.

But during the fight, he kept seeing Rukia's tears when she saw her friend; limp and bloody, sprawled on the ground. He couldn't bring himself to kill Renji. But he could never back down or go easy on him either.

In the end, he had left Renji intact, called Unohana, and left his scarf behind. It was more than enough.

His fight with Ichigo had been worse.

The boy had been insolent enough to address him wrongly, and speak of his life as if he knew what it was like. That boy had grown up with minor restrictions, probably getting into as many fights as he wanted. And yet he still had the nerve to try and tell Byakuya to _go against the rules_, as if nothing would happen if he did.

(The Aizen incident had gratefully distracted the clan, Byakuya was left unpunished. Ichigo never realized how nobles dealt punishments. Byakuya himself was never beaten, of course. Instead, a few peasants from Rukongai were whipped and killed in front of him. These incidents, as a kid, had prevented him from going along with Yoruichi's pranks.)

He knows that a simple sixties or maybe seventies level kidou spell could have finished the ryoka off. But the boy seemed insistant on battling his bankai. He had obliged, knowing that this boy also wished to become stronger, in order to protect Rukia.

---

Now, he was sitting in the shade of his favorite cherry tree, back in the Kuchiki manor. The war against Aizen was a few months away, but he didn't really care. For now, he was content to forget about wars and fighting, and remember Hisana.

"Kuchiki-sama, your sister will be leaving for the living world shortly." a maid, Midoriku if he wasn't mistaken, was bowing formally and addressing him.

"I see. Summon her here," he ordered, not even looking up from the book he was reading.

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama," the maid bowed once more and left.

Minutes later, a nervous-looking Rukia was in front of him, bowing and assuring him that she would do her best to honor the Kuchiki name, ect.

"Calm down, Rukia,"

She stopped talking at once.

"I was wondering...you came from Inuzuri, correct?"

"Yes, Nii-sama." she was utterly confused.

"Very well, follow me," he stood up and carefully marked his page in the book, before setting it down on the ornate wooden bench. She followed him, curious.

"We're here," he opened the door to a room in the west wing. The entire room was filled with file cabinets. Rukia stood, lost, but Byakuya manuevered his way toward one cabinet, pulled it open, and took out a file.

"Soul Societ takes pictures of every soul to enter it's boundaries. As Kuchiki's, we recieve copies of them and store them here." he explained, handing her the file. She took it with trembling hands and opened it carefully.

It was Hisana. And...the crying bundle in her arms was Rukia. Hisana was smiling, she beleived she and her sister would have a better life here.

"Nii-sama," Rukia's voice was hollow. "Why-"

"Why not, Rukia? I had her for five years, you can't even remember her. You deserve something," Byakuya let his hand rest on her shoulder and left the room.

Right before he left, he glimpsed Rukia stash the picture safely in her robes.

**A/N: ...YAY! Almost done! I'm so proud of me! And thank you to all who have followed this series! Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

17. "Byakuya-kun, you're taking a break from lessons today," his mother said. Instantly he was suspicious.

His mother was kind enough, but she was strict too. If she was cancelling his lessons for the day, she had something worse in mind.

"Today you're going to start having a tutor," she explained as they made their way to the northeren courtyard.

"A tutor? Mother, I am perfectly competent in every area, I do not-" he fell silent at her glare.

"It's not that you're doing poorly, Byakuya-kun. It's that we've decided that, since you're entering the academy soon, you should learn a few basics."

"I see. Who have you appointed as my teacher?"

"The captain of thirteenth divison, Ukitake Jyuushiro," she announced proudly.

"Very well, thank you," he bowed and entered the courtyard by himself. A thin, cheerful-looking man with white hair was waiting for him.

"Are you Byakuya?" he asked, suprise evident in his tone.

"Yes, sir," he answered, determined not to let resentment seep into his voice.

"Hm...I was expecting someone older, no matter," Ukitake waved his hand. "We'll start right away,"

"Yes, sir,"

"You seem too serious,"

"That's not the point here, sir."

"I suppose not. Anyways, call me sensei, ne?"

"Hai, ukitake-sensei."

"All right, Byakuya. Do you know any kidou?"

"My kidou is currently twenties level," he answered mechanicaly.

"Show me."

Byakuya held his hands in front of him, concentrating his reiatsu. His parents must have paid well for this, captains were always busy, so he was determined to make this worthwhile.

"Hadou no jyuuni; Kuroi no Taihou," a black blast of energy erupted from his palm and destroyed a nearby target. He had failed. He had released too much reiatsu and lost control. He had wasted unnecessary energy. But Ukitake didn't seem to notice.

"Byakuya-kun, that was perfect!"

"No it wasn't Ukitake-sensei, I released too much r-"

"I see your father has been overseeing your training. Don't worry, he always finds a flaw in everyone,"

Byakuya was seething inside, but he didn't allow any of that to show on his face.

"Okay...draw your sword, Byakuya," Ukitake drew his own.

Byakuya did as he was told.

"Alright, now, I want you to try to cut me," Ukitake instructed. "Don't worry anout me, focus on winning, I'll be fine."

Byakuya stood for a few seconds, examining Ukitake's stance. It was flawless, so he'd have to try catching him off guard. With a blur of shunpo, he raised his sword to strike the shoulder- and found it blocked. Then he tried the stomach, but Ukitake was too fast. Every blow was blocked effortlessly, and Byakuya finally leaped backwards.

"You're good, Byakuya," Ukitake encouraged him. That was it. Byakuya hated it when people spoke to him like that, it made him feel inferior.

He charged again, acting as if he was foing for the shoulder again, but at the last minute spun around and plunged his sword into Ukitake's back.

"BYAKUYA!" his mother hurried across the courtyard. When she reached him, she snatched away his now-bloody-sword and called fourth division.

"Mother-"

"Be quiet, Byakuya, I can't believe you would do this to your teacher-"

"We were sparring-"

"Quiet!"

"Lady Kuchiki," Ukitake stood up, a broad smile on his face. His hand was glowing faintly, and he held it over the wound- which was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait, didn't I-"

"Impale me on your sword?" Ukitake laughed while Byakuya's mother glared at her son. "Yep, but this is basic healing kidou, you'll learn it soon. You don't have a zanpakuto yet, just a normal sword, otherwise the damage would've been much worse." he finished grinning more broadly than ever.

"I...you...very well," his mother snapped. "Continue your training," she stormed away.

Ukitake chuckled, and Byakuya felt a tiny smile form on his face.

"I think we'll have to focus on my kidou for the rest of the day, Ukitake-sensei." Byakuya admitted. Ukitake laughed.

**A/N: I think this is pretty much perfect, if I do say so myself. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

18. Contrary to popular belief, Byakuya was actually friends with Yachiru.

It had started a little after Kaien's death. Yachiru had been good friends with Kaien, and had decided that since Byakuya and Kaien had also been friends, that she and Byakuya could be friends.

So she had burst into his office, scattered the paperwork, thrown Renji out, and jumped onto his lap.

"Byakushie!"

"..."

"It's me, Yachiru!" she sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Kindly explain why you have just demolished my office and scared off my fukutaichou,"

"Eh? Don't tell me funny-face is your vice-captain!"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Oh...that's why you look so serious all the time, ne? Cause he tells bad jokes?"

"Why are you here, Kusajishi-fukutachou?" he avoided her question.

"Oh! It's cause Ka-chan died, and you were his best friend, so I-"

"Are you referring to Kaien?" Byakuya remembered how his friend had talked about the pink-haired vice-captain's antics.

"Yeah! But I call him Ka-chan!"

"I see."

"C'mon, Bya-kun, let's go play!" she tugged on his hand. He didn't budge. His mind was working quickly, pondering the ways he could get her out.

"Ne, Byakuya?" he noticed that he used his first name now. She also sounded much more serious than before.

"What is it?" he asked absentmindedly. He glanced down...only to see the child crying silently.

"Kaien was nice," she sniffed. "Why did he leave? He said he'd play with me."

Byakuya felt something stir inside of him. He didn't know why, but he picked the little girl up off the floor and onto his lap.

"Kaien...he will come back. It's just going to take a while." he said slowly. "I'm sure he wouldn't want you to be sad,"

Yachiru curled up against him and continued sobbing silently. Her cries died away quickly, and she was soon alseep. Unconsciously, he stroked her hair.

_"Kaien will come back, it's just going to take a while." _he assured himself.

---

Kaein did come back. As his opponent.

To be honest, Byakuya would've been amused had this insolent boy not tried to rescue his sister.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I commend this victory to you," Byakuya sped away, leaving behind a bloodly, battered and confused ryoka.

_"Looks like you were the better sparrer, after all, Kaein."_

_"What are you going to do now?" _Senbonzakura asked. She was sulky about having held back.

_"I need to replace the kenseikan, don't I?"_

---

"Ichi, if you don't die, play with Ken-chan again, 'kay?!"

_"Byakushie was right, Ka-chan's back."_

---

**A/N: I tried to mix some humor with angst. Did I do a good job? Oh, and hopefully this chapter makes sense, despite the small orginization problem.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

19. Byakuya was a strong shinigami, an powerful clan leader, and a deadly fighter.

He was also, however, a noble. And as such, he constantly attended events he didn't want to.

Tonight was no different.

A servant had arrived at his room and informed him that there was to be a ball that night, and that he was to pick a wife from the women present.

It was all Byakuya could to to control his reiatsu.

---

"Ah, Byakuya-sama." the servant bowed as soon as he came out of his chambers.

"I am ready." Byakuya nodded curtly. He was wearing a navy blue silk kimono with the Kuchiki Clan Crest woven in turquoise on the left shoulder.

---

Byakuya repressed the urge to sigh.

This ball was a waste of time. They had eaten, and then girl after girl had introduced herself to him, describing her interests, hobbies, and other useless facts. Each time, he would nod politely and dance, then dismiss her. After a few hours, he had seen every girl there was, and each one was pathetic and shallow.

"Bya-kun!" came a cry. The next thing he knew, Byakuya was being hugged so tightly he started to cough. Many girls were glaring at Yoruichi as she let go of the Kuchiki heir, beaming.

"You came," he stated, half-suprised, half-annoyed. He had sent her a hell butterfly telling her about the ball, warning her that it was to find his future wife.

"Of course! I couldn't let you have all the fun, Bya-kun!"

He gave her a look that plainly said, _"You call this fun?"_

She laughed. "Okay, I take back that last statement. But-"

"You just came to tease me, didn't you?" he sighed.

She shrugged. "Yep! My little Bya-kun's getting married!"

"Yoruichi!" his cheeks turned a light pink.

"Aaaw, Bya-kun looks so adorable when he blushes!" she laughed.

"Hey, I have an idea!" she grinned. "Let's go to Rukongai!"

He couldn't have been more shocked if she'd just suggested he marry Oomaeda's sister.

"What? Yoruichi, I-"

"C'mon, Byakuya, you're clan _leader_," she pouted. He gave in.

"Fine, but we better not get caught."

"Who's gonna dare punish us? We're heads of our clans!" she snorted.

---

"Yoruichi?"

"What is it?"

"I think I know why we really came here," Byakuya smirked. "You want to see that Kisuke boy again."

"D-don't be ridiculous, Byakuya!" she cried.

When he continued smirking, she punched him.

"Here," the stopped in front of a small, run-down restaurant.

"So you _are_ meeting him," Byakuya said, spotting the bright hazel eyes peering at Yoruichi from beneath a tuft of blond hair.

Yoruichi punched him again.

---

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi hugged the blond boy enthusiastically. "I heard you got into the academy!"

"Yeah," the boy's face broke into a wide smile.

"Can I get you anything?" a thin, shy-looking girl with black hair and violet eyes asked politely.

"No, thanks," thay all answered. She bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait! What's your name?" Urahara asked.

"Hisana." she answered nervously.

"That's a nice name," Byakuya said before he could stop himself. The girl smiled and flushed with pleasure.

"T-thank you, sir."

"It's nothing,"

She bowed once more and walked away.

"Ne, Bya-kun, why'd ya say that?" Yoruichi asked. "Do you _like _her?"

"I just thought it's a nice name," he admitted.

"Suuuuuuuure!"

**A/N: Right now, Byakuya and Yoruichi are about to enter the academy. They're already the heads of their respective clans.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**

20. Byakuya swallowed nervously. Luckily, no one could tell since he was using shunpo. And no one could even see him either; it was the middle of the night.

"Byakuya-sama?" Hisana gasped when he materialized in front of her. It never failed to amaze her. They had been meeting here almost every night since last year, but Byakuya had told her that tonight was going to be important.

"Hisana-" he began, but she cut across him.

"Byakuya-sama, I'll get in trouble with Koruso-san if I'm not on time tomorrow," she whispered urgently. Koruso was her boss at the small shop where she worked.

"Hisana, you won't be going back to him." Byakuya said firmly.

"Yeah, right," she snorted. "What, are you offering me a position as a servant in your manor-"

"Not as a servant. As my wife." he held out a hand. She spotted a sparkling diamond ring glittering there.

'Bya-" she couldn't finish her sentence. Byakuya saw her blanch and tremble. He sighed and pocketed the ring.

"It is alright, Hisana." he refused to allow the bitterness he was feeling to enter his voice. "I will see you here tomorrow night, if that is agreeable." he began to walk away.

"Does the Clan approve?" she whispered. He turned around. She was sitting on the dirt, twisting her hands nervously.

His breath caught in his throat. "I am the head of the Clan. They will have no choice."

She was still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Byakuya-sama," she said slowly. "If I become your wife...plently of people will not approve, it's not just the Clan...you status could be ruined...and-"

He had already given this plenty of thought, so he wasn't going to give up now.

"Hisana, pretend for a moment that none of those things mattered. Would you want to marry me?"

Her head snapped up, and he noticed that her eyes were shimmering.

"Yes," she choked out. "But you know it won't work, Byakuya-sama. How can I go and live such a life when I know my sister is probably robbing water just to survive?"

"Hisana." his voice was stronger now that he knew her answer. "I never said you would have to abandon your search. I will put every available Omitskidou squad at your disposal, they can-"

"Do you really love me?"

"I-"

"Byakuya-sama, how could you love me? There are hundreds of other women you could choose, so why me?!" she nearly shouted.

"Because I could never love anyone else." he admitted. She seemed genuinely shocked.

"I...I love you too, Byakuya-sama, but-"

"Hisana, if it's the Clan, I can speak with them. If it's your sister, I will make sure you find her. But I wish to marry you, regardless of what happens."

She stood up slowly, keeping her eyes on the ground. Then, before he knew what was happening, she had thrown herself into his arms and started sobbing. His eyes widened, but he couldn't deny that he liked holding her.

"Hisana," he stroked her hair absentmindedly, trying to comfort her.

"I want to marry you, Byakuya-sama."

The words came out so quietly he wasn't sure if he'd imagined them or not. He glanced down. Hisana was looking into his eyes, her own were brimming with tears. But this time her tears seemed to be lighter than before.

He was about to ask if she really had accepted, but his words were cut off when she kissed him.

After several moments, which seemed like seconds, but could've been days, they broke apart.

Hisana gave him a small smile as he picked her up and shunpoed back to the manor. The Clan was going to _love_ this, he was sure.

But for once, it didn't matter what the Clan said.

He was marrying Hisana.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me as I wrote this, I dedicate this chapter to you! And as a better thanks, I've decided that this will NOT end here. I'm planning on writing **_**More Truths About Kuchiki Byakuya**_**, because twenty just isn't enough. So keep a lookout for my new story, I'll post it as soon as I can. And once again, thank you for following this through to the end. Hope you've enjoyed this series, I know I did.**


End file.
